hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Major/Death Speech
This is a transcript for the English dub of The Major 's death speech. Unlike the other speeches, this is a partially conversation between The Major and Integra. Video Transcript Integra: Burn in Hell, you swine. The Major: (in a pained voice) I will....but not just yet. Sorry to disappoint you... Hellsing. Integra: Impossible. I saw the shell hit you! You're dead! The Major: That's where you're wrong. I have never been more alive. Seras: (shocked) He's a machine The Major: Good gracious. Didn't your mother ever teach you... that it's rude to stare? Machinery aside, I am just as human now as I ever was, fräulein. Integra: Look at you, Major. A clockwork monstrosity. The Major: Deny it all you want. My humanity is not in question. I still have that one trait that puts us in ascendance even above the angels. It is my will that drives me. The vampires that you were so happy to keep in your employ...without the life blood of others to keep them going, they would shamble to a halt. If it's a monster you want, look no further than Alucard , and this little one, playing at immortality. Don't mention me in the same breath as that fraud. The moment I am propelled by my own unadulterated will, I become heir to something Alucard can only steal. Even if I were reduced to nothing more than a brain in a jar, synapses firing in a sea of pure thought... I am human just like you are. Within me rests a human soul...and a human's will, precious beyond all worth. : (Fades to Alucard in young girl form as Major continues talking) He smiles at you in the form of a young girl, or pulls at your heartstrings in the form of a weary veteran. So many faces a monster has, and all of them stolen, all of them lies. : (Fades back to The Major) I despise him. Every cell in my body called for his annihilation. So I destroyed his kingdom and cast him down into the dust. Fitting that it took a man with the trappings of a monster, to slay a monster with the trappings of a man. He was a casualty to my will. "My enemy is not human. My enemy is less than a human." Since the earliest dawning of mankind, this is the battlecry...it just happened to be more literal in my case. That battlecry...those thoughts are running through your mind right now, aren't they? I planted the seeds of this war half a century ago...now, show me what has blossomed. : (Integra takes off her coat, and there is a pause as it shows all the characters in the room during a pause, before she approaches The Major, pulling out her gun. The Major then pulls out his gun, and begins firing, each shot missing Integra, until they stand at point blank of each other. There is a pause, before they both fire their guns. Integra is hit in the eye, and The Major is hit in the head.) The Major: (high pitched laugh) I finally hit something. ... (dying words) Ah, excellent... This was exactly...what I hoped my war would be. Japanese version Category:Transcripts